1. Field of the Invention
Fishing pole apparatus having an electrical drive mechanism for imparting an oscillating motion to the fishing rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various pole and line devices have long been utilized for the catching of fish. Such devices include simple poles, poles in combination with reels and other devices which allow a fishing line to be selectively extended into and withdrawn from the water.
In addition to the simple function of extending a line into the water and withdrawing it for purposes of "reeling in" the catch, the well-trained sport fisherman has long utilized various techniques for moving his fishing rod up and down in short strokes in an effort to manipulate the bait at the end of the line in such a way that it would attract a feeding fish. This practice is known as "jigging." The jigging action of the line is generally accomplished by repeated, short quick motions of the rod end. This results from manipulation of the rod handle using the wrist or forearm. It has also been found that variations in the type of bait utilized and the type of fish being sought requires a different frequency or rapidity of the jigging motion for various types of fishing.
Presently available fishing rod apparatus, while providing various reel devices for extending and withdrawing a fishing line in a rapid and efficient manner, generally does not provide any mechanized apparatus for "jigging" the line. In situations where it is necessary to continue the "jigging" action of the rod for long periods, the wrist or forearm of the person utilizing the rod may become fatigued thus limiting the ability of the fisherman to jig the fishing line continuously. Also, there may be advantages to jigging the line in a repeated and continuous fashion which may be difficult to achieve by the rather erratic motion of the fisherman's arm or wrist. In addition to the fatigue factor, handicapped persons or persons who otherwise have restricted control of their arm or wrist are not able to utilize the "jigging" techniques in their sport fishing.